This invention is in the field of utensils incorporating handles for hand held use. Particular examples of such utensils include knives, blades, razors, scrapers, and the like.
When using a hand held utensil, the user frequently applies a typical action which consists of an approach movement, impact and a follow through. This action, which may be referred to as a swing action, is largely controlled by the thumb and occurs on a plain perpendicular to the long axis of the users forearm. The position of the thumb is important in co-ordinating an appropriate swing.
In the present invention it has been found that the position of a thumb, and on occasion other digits such as the user""s index finger, may in fact be appropriately altered during the swing action. That is, when using certain utensils the position of the thumb may preferably be in a first position in the approach and/or impact stages of the action and in a second position during the impact and/or follow through. More typically, such utensils may be used in different ways such that they are presented to a second article, such as a person""s face in respect of a razor, at different angles or orientations. To maximise the ease and comfort in which a utensil is applied to the article, the grip on the utensil may be altered depending upon the angle or orientation at which it is presented. It is recognised in the present invention that it is desirable to provide a handle on a utensil which facilitates or encourages a user to adopt an appropriate grip of the utensil which is dependant on the angle of presentation of the utensil and which does so in a manner that is apparently automatic or subconscious to the user.
Hand held utensils typically comprise a tool portion and a handle portion. Often the tool portion forms the head of the utensil. It is known that in respect of many utensils the angle at which the tool or head of the utensil is applied or presented is influential on the effectiveness of the function of the tool. For example, the angle of orientation of the bristles of a tooth brush relative to the teeth and gum is very important. When the bristles are addressed to the teeth orthogonally there is a much greater possibility that the bristles will bridge over the gaps between the teeth and those gaps or inter-proximal areas will not be properly cleaned. On the other hand, by tilting the bristles in the direction of the gum or roots of the teeth the bristles are far more likely to access these inter-proximal areas.
In another example attempts have been made to offer flexibility in the angle of presentation of the head of a razor. Some razors have been designed with pivotal heads, although generally the degree of pivot has been relatively small and unidirectional.
An object of the present invention is to provide a means integral with a utensil""s handle which increases the comfort of use of that utensil, notwithstanding the angle at which the utensil is presented and notwithstanding the stage of the action or motion in which the utensil is used at any particular instant. The invention particularly attempts to negate awkward wrist or arm actions associated with the use of hand held utensils.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a hand held utensil having a tool or head portion and a handle, characterised in that the handle includes means for encouraging a user of the utensil to present the head or tool portion to an article at a preferable angle or tilt.
The handle includes means for encouraging a user of the utensil to change his or her hold on the handle when moving from presenting the utensil to an article at one angle or orientation to presenting the utensil to the article in an alternative angle or orientation.
Preferably the means includes the positioning or attachment of the handle at an off-set or tilted angle from the head or tool portion.
The means also preferably includes a grip on or integral with the handle which encourages the user to change his or her hold on the handle when appropriate for reasons of improving the effectiveness or comfort in use of the utensil as a consequence of the angle at which the utensil is presented to the article.
The grip may advantageously be a moulded thumb rest which spirals from a first position substantially central to the longitudinal axis of the handle to a second position substantially outside the longitudinal axis of the handle, the spiral being formed in the direction of off-set of the head or tool portion as it approaches the head of the utensil.
The head or tool portion and spiral thumb grip would tilt to the right when viewed in plan view for a right-handed user, and tilt to the left for use by a left-handed user.